


Purr For Me, Baby

by bambi_lu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambi_lu/pseuds/bambi_lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When master is away, the kittens will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr For Me, Baby

“You two be good. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.”

Click

The door closing was all the signal the cat-boys needed to make a dash for the bedroom. Jongin barely squeezed in past Sehun before the door was slammed and he found himself face down on the mattress as his mate mounted him.

“Sehun, not so hard. A-ah,” Jongin arched his back as Sehun’s claws dug painfully hard into his hips as the other cat moved over him from behind, sliding his half-hard arousal against the soft cleft of Jongin’s pert ass. Their master, Joonmyun, had left for Busan on a business trip just a few hours before, and while master was away, the cats would play.

It wasn’t that Joonmyun didn’t know that his cats were mating under his household. They had been adopted from the hybrid shop as a pair. Hybrids were expensive pets, not only to buy but also to keep- most of their needs were very much human-like, so it was akin to providing for an extra family member. Those who did have the money didn’t have the time for such a creature, and if they did, they were often too selfish to share its attention with others, including more of its own kind.

Sehun had been far too expensive for most to be willing purchase, his hair, ears, and tail all being colorful and bright- a rare occurrence in the genetic make-up of hybrids. Jongin, on the other hand, had been inexpensive due to the fact he was a simple, common, black cat. And it was because he was so common, no one gave him a second glance when it came to the more colorful varieties. It was true that Sehun got a lot of attention at the store both by the caregivers as well as interested customers. He had even been adopted- quite a few times- but each time he had been brought back due to “behavioral problems.”

Only Jongin knew the truth- Sehun would never leave him. Even when he was led from his cage and christened with a new, jeweled collar, and stroked with gentle, admiring touches of a new master that so many hybrids longed to feel, he would not forsake his companion. They had come from the same laboratory together as kittens, curled up with each other under a black for warmth, more resembling human babies than their official title safe for their soft purring, ears, and tail.

Sehun’s behavior had been much worse when they were younger. He would bite anyone that tried to pet him (or Jongin for that matter), even if it was one of the caregivers trying to console them after another day of not being bought. It was both of them or neither of them. After reaching adolescence, both boys had given up hope of ever being adopted as a pair. And despite Jongin’s urging that Sehun take a home that would love him, Sehun insisted on staying.

Then their first heat happened. Despite being slightly younger, Sehun’s struck him first. Jongin had been wakened from his slumber by the soft pants and mewls coming from the corner of the cage where he saw his friend’s hands moving erratically along his own body. When their eyes connected, it was all over. Jongin was on his stomach in an instant, his knees bent, his ass high in the air, presented for Sehun’s taking. It had been fast, hot, messy, and rough, a blur of limbs and thick with sweat that lasted for hours on end, broken only for the quick meals and short naps. When Jongin had hit his own heat a few weeks later, it had been the same wild fits of passion.

After that, they truly had been inseparable. No one was willing to risk separating mates. And then Kim Joonmyun happened. The man had recently moved to Seoul from Busan in order to manage a new hospital that his family had founded. Being alone in a new city, away from his friends, had prompted him to seek out other forms of companionship. At first, he had been like most of the population and desired only a single hybrid to fill the empty spot in his life. He had inquired about Jongin due to his price but also Sehun due to his hair color. In the end, he couldn’t decide between them (as if Sehun would really have allowed him to), and he did what most were not willing to: purchased them as a pair.

His excuse had been that he was away on business a lot and thus they could take care of each other when he wasn’t around, but that was a lie. He did leave the city occasionally but not nearly enough to need another hybrid to keep one company- after all, he was so wealthy that he could easily have taken them along for the trip.

No, Kim Joonmyun was a lonely man whose only friends were busily consumed with work and caring for their own hybrids. Seeing the sadness in the man’s eyes was painful for his pets, and they lavished him with much love and attention, often curling around him on either side as he slept, running to greet him at the door, or fighting over who got to lie in his lap while he watched his nightly dramas (spoiler alert: they both shared). They had grown to see themselves as taking care of him, rather than the other way around, though they both knew that they were his if the jeweled collars around their necks were any indication. Jongin had worn his red one proudly while Sehun called in an “inconvenience”, though Jongin had seen him admiring the blue leather and diamonds more than once while passing a hallway mirror.

A mirror like the one Jongin was looking in at this very moment. Watching as Sehun knelt behind him, feeling the warmth of his breath against his skin. He groaned as he felt Sehun’s tongue lave over his puckered entrance, coaxing him open so that he would be able to push past his resistance. “You’re always so tight, Jongin…” he purred against the tender skin, placing small, delicate shivers along it, making Jongin shiver at the sensation. “Master hasn’t fucked you in a few days. It’s okay, though, you have me.”

It was true, Joonmyun satisfied their sexual needs as much as they did for each other, and it was not at all unwanted. Jongin recalled the last time he was under the man’s body, claws digging in so hard into the skin of his back that they drew blood to the surface. He smiled into the pillow at the memory of the expression of pure pleasure that crossed Joonmyun’s face as he came hard inside of him, hipbones pressed against the smooth flesh of his ass as he slammed into him. And then Sehun had taken his turn, riding Joonmyun’s cock into an post-orgasmic bliss for the both of them as Jongin lied on the mattress, utterly spent until they, too, joined him in his rest.

But nothing compared to this moment- to being with his mate.

Sehun knew just how to touch him, too. The soft pads of his fingers began to trace circles against the tight muscle, applying the lightest pressure. Jongin gasped softly as that same pressure began to increase until, finally, his resistance gave way and his body all but pulled the other’s fingers inside him.

“You’re so ready for this, aren’t you?” His long, delicate fingers began to curl against Jongin’s soft inner walls, searching for that small bundle of nerves that would bring him the dullest aches of pleasure right in his core. And when he found it, Jongin cried out at the sensation. He felt painfully full of a desire that no amount of rutting against the mattress would relieve. “Want to know a secret?” Sehun purred, licking the shell of his mate’s ear. “I am, too.”

He withdrew his fingers, and Jongin breathed in deeply, bracing himself for what was to come. He longed to be filled by his mate’s cock, pounded into the mattress until he could no longer feel his legs under him. But the sensation he was gifted with inside was the warm, wetness of Sehun’s tongue, pressing against his hole just as his lips massaged along the outer rim. He mewed softly, claws digging into the already tattered sheets (Joonmyun would just have to buy new ones again).

Sehun worked his tongue gingerly inside him, wiggling it around experimentally before pulling out and lapping down the thin stretch of skin down to his balls. “Sehun, please,” Jongin begged hoarsely.

“Please what?” Sehun sucked one into his mouth, licking greedily across the stretched skin. Saliva dripped from his chin down onto the sheets, joining the small stains of Jongin’s precum that leaked generously from the tip of his painfully hard arousal.

“Ah!” Jongin jerked slightly, his reddened cock bouncing up against his abdomen. His tail swished agitatedly, and his ears pulled back. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Please fuck me.”

“Please fuck me…?”

Jongin felt flushed- even moreso knowing what he was going to have to say next. “Please fuck me with you big, hard cock…”

Sehun pulled away from him, rubbing the soft head of his dick against Jongin’s waiting opening, smearing the beginnings of his own seed as some sort of makeshift lubricant. “…?” He stopped, waiting expectantly.

“…Sehunnie,” Jongin hated saying the pet-name. It was too cute, too embarrassing, too much of a reminder that Sehun, the younger of the pair, was the one who was dominant and completely in control. It had always been that way, though, since Sehun was the one who reached his sexual maturity first, though that didn’t stop Jongin from being able to take the reins at times, usually when they were in the throes of heat and there was little care about that sort of thing- just a desperation to be close and touching at all time.

Sehun, however, seemed to get off on the fact that their mating was the one time he could be in such complete control without having to listen to what the older hybrid said (he’d maintain that Jongin was only older by a few days and that it shouldn’t matter, but it did).

“That’s a good boy,” Sehun growled lowly at him, pushing the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. Jongin cried out loudly, the muscles in his arms and back tensing as Sehun pressed relentlessly into him, giving him little time to adjust, but he didn’t protest. As Sehun settled in, fully in to the hilt, Jongin took a shaky breath.

“Sehun….”

“That’s not what you’re supposed to say,” Sehun’s tail flicked in an agitated manner, and Jongin knew from prior experience that if he didn’t appease the brat, he wouldn’t be “appeased” either, so he took in a deep breath and swallowed his pride.

“Sehunnie, please say it again…”

“Mmm,” Sehun moaned, rocking into him slowly. “Good boy… such a good boy….” Jongin couldn’t stop the purr than began deep in his chest as Sehun found the right angle- as he always did- and thrust right against it. Expert hands began to trail down his spine and along his tail, causing his entire body to shiver with pleasure. It was no secret that like any ordinary cat, hybrids loved to be stroked in such a manner, and in the heat of the moment, it was even more pleasurable than any ordinary day. “That’s it, purr for me, baby,” Sehun’s voice echoed in his ears. “Just for me.”

He was lost in such a haze of raw pleasure that he didn’t register once the hand had begun to trail away from its first spot of interest, slowly wrapping around his front to coil around his arousal and jerk purposefully at it. Jongin couldn’t stop the loud feline cry that escaped as he came sticky, white ropes across the torn navy blue sheets. He could feel his body start to pulse around Sehun, and he didn’t need to hear the echoing of his own cry in the other boy to know he had reached his own climax as well as the hot seed filled him.

Jongin collapsed onto the bed, unable to support his own weight, and being the brat that he was, Sehun collapsed on top of him, not even giving a second thought to holding his own weight. Jongin growled softly, but a warning bite on his ear from Sehun had him lying still.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

Jongin mewled as he was rolled onto his back and was quickly silenced as Sehun’s lips covered his own. In the back of his mind, he thought he heard the door open and close again, but he was too preoccupied to let his curiosity get the better of him for once. He leaned up, pressing close to the other boy’s body, wrapping his tail around his waist as he grinded up against him.

“I suppose they didn’t want to go to the hybrid hotel with Jongdae?” Luhan asked expectantly as Joonmyun locked his apartment.

“I think right now what they want most is each other,” Joonmyun smiled at the other man and took his hand, “It’s good for them, truthfully,” he hesitated. “I mean, if we…”

He was silenced with a quick kiss. “Let’s not think about it right now, yeah? We still have to go to Busan to pick up that cute little hybrid Tao… I don’t want Jongdae to be alone, either.”

Joonmyun laughed. “Of course. But don’t say anything just yet. They still think I’m going on a business trip,” well, he was, but it was a different kind of business. One day, his pets would understand. But for now, he wouldn’t worry about it, and if the soft mewls that could be heard from beyond the locked door, there was nothing about which he needed to worry.

Sehun and Jongin had each other for now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> For maknaerulez exchange on livejournal!


End file.
